


Silmarillion not!fic

by Code16



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - D/s, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angband, Child Abuse, Corporal Punishment, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Internalized, Notfic, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code16/pseuds/Code16
Summary: Want to start backing up from tumblr since tumblr is currently somewhat worrisome on this front. May try to fill in some backlog at some point.





	1. dark fealty, Russingon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 25, 2019. [on tumblr 1](https://findundergrounddragoutofwater.tumblr.com/post/183693634969/so-a-problem-ive-had-thinking-about-darkfingon), [on tumblr 2](https://findundergrounddragoutofwater.tumblr.com/post/183701234964/findundergrounddragoutofwater-so-a-problem-ive)

So a problem I’ve had thinking about dark!Fingon Russingon in Endore (which like, of course I totally did it anyway, but) is that Maedhros here is just out of Angband, which seems like it would well, do something/be there - but I don’t always want to be dealing with that when I want to just do the dark!Fingon things.

Well, now thinking of a version with a Maedhros who is just completely devoted to Fingon this way, and who is trying to _give him_ things from his Angband experiences. 

‘They found out this was the most effective way to hurt me with this, you can use that’. ‘I’m terrified of this now, associations*’. ‘It’ll be more sensitive if you move a little’. ‘Here’s what they found works when I do such-and-such’.

The Enemy was very good at finding how to hurt him best, every way to hurt him. And he wants to give over any of it, all of it, to the one who really has him.

 

*…though does he feel guilty and confess for _thinking of something other than Fingon during it_ , then…

 

(inspired by the attitude at the beginning of [this Angbang fic](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F18153815&t=M2E1OWY5Nzc5YTdkZDAwYTU0ZjdhOTk5MWQwOGM2ZDhhMzIzYjc4Nyx3N0VNVHhwTw%3D%3D&b=t%3AXGOlSBwXAM6lsFZZ4cLiew&p=https%3A%2F%2Ffindundergrounddragoutofwater.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F183693634969%2Fso-a-problem-ive-had-thinking-about-darkfingon&m=1))

[#silmarillion](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/silmarillion) [#angband](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/angband) [#russingon](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/russingon) [#dark!fingon](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/dark%21fingon) [#abuse cw](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/abuse-cw) [#dark devotion](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/dark-devotion) [#dark fealty](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/dark-fealty) [#what's the cw for Maedhros's side of this...](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/what%27s-the-cw-for-Maedhros%27s-side-of-this...) [#I write](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-write) [#n!f](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/n%21f)

…Is Fingon jealous of Morgoth doing these things to Mae? Does he do something extra, every time, because of that?

[#n!f](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/n%21f) [#dark!fingon](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/dark%21fingon) [#silmarillion](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/silmarillion) [#russingon](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/russingon) [#abuse](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/abuse) [#jealousy](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/jealousy)


	2. misspeaking burns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 25, 2019. [on tumblr 1](https://findundergrounddragoutofwater.tumblr.com/post/183704016104/things-i-am-thinking-about-sacred), [on tumblr 2](https://findundergrounddragoutofwater.tumblr.com/post/183718118119/findundergrounddragoutofwater-things-i-am)

Things I am thinking about:

sacred service!Maedhros accidentally calls Melkor master instead of my lord, and Sauron is incredibly angry, drags him over to the fire, makes him pick up and swallow coals (and controls his body into doing so when he can’t manage to make himself), then has him whipped for hours for not managing to. 

[#torture](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/torture) [#and taken to sacred service](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-taken-to-sacred-service) [#fire](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/fire) [#whipping](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/whipping) [#also there are plugs. Iron spikes in front and spines and heated in back](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/also-there-are-plugs.-Iron-spikes-in-front-and-spines-and-heated-in-back) [#rape](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/rape) [#n!f](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/n%21f) [#I write](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-write) [#mai2](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/mai2) [#angband](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/angband) [#oral torture](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/oral-torture) [#honorifics](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/honorifics) [#silmarillion](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/silmarillion)

He makes balls of fire and has Maitimo take them in his mouth, and then does the coals thing, 

And then drags him back to Melkor who is like, now what should we do with you.

And is expecting an answer, Maitimo can tell, and he knows he can’t say anything amounting to ‘stop hurting me for now’, but just now he can’t make himself think of and say anything _creative_. So he says that he disobeyed and hasn’t been punished yet, and when they ask how he should be punished still can’t and says last time he was whipped.

So Sauron ups his sensitivity a bunch and sends him off (and comes by now and then to heal him some if needed).

(I think in the end he knows he still can’t do it, and says so, and Sauron asks him if he can remember his place/what he’s supposed to be saying and he says he can, so Sauron does the coal thing like twice more and then stops.)

[#torture](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/torture) [#n!f](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/n%21f) [#silmarillion](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/silmarillion) [#angband](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/angband) [#mai2](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/mai2) [#punishment](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/punishment) [#talking](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/talking) [#melkor](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/melkor) [#You do it to yourself](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/You-do-it-to-yourself) [#I write](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-write)


	3. sacred service!Maitimo and Feanor in Angband

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 23, 2019. [on tumblr](https://findundergrounddragoutofwater.tumblr.com/post/184401206869/sacred-servicemaitimo-and-feanor-in-angband)

** sacred service!Maitimo and Feanor in Angband **

So things [@outofangband](https://tmblr.co/mBp3h5IoFHzCqF4QlSLASnQ) was writing recently made me think of what might happen if my sacred service Maitimo and Feanor ended up in Angband at the same time.

Timeline-wise, Feanor clearly gets taken when he canonically was killed. My Maitimo was taken at the Darkening, so he’d have been there for a while already.

Content-wise, it would be kind of - pretty awkward. 

This verse’s Feanor was never happy about Maitimo being taken by the Valar, and additionally the way Maitimo approaches this kind of runs counter to how _Feanor_  tends to work (which he doesn’t blame Maitimo for, but). Feanor dealt with this largely by avoiding Maitimo most of the time, so they don’t have a background with much time together.

In Angband, Maitimo would continue to act how he generally does, because well, that’s what he does. Feanor isn’t a fan of this - he doesn’t, again, blame Maitimo for it, it just makes him more angry at the Valar and what they did (also at Melkor, of course). Maitimo doesn’t think Feanor blames him, but he does know and notice that Feanor isn’t a fan of how he conducts himself, which still isn’t a great feeling for him.

There are kinds of being on display, watched, etc, that Maitimo still extra-so doesn’t _like_  (he’s used to them happening, got that back with the Valar, but it’s still the feeling). And, being seen by his family is extra one of those, and being seen by Feanor is towards the top of that list. And of course Melkor would regularly make this happen.

Additionally of course Maitimo will be distressed if Melkor is focusing attention on Feanor, (that’s what _he’s_ for!) (he does know he’s just not going to be able to get all attention on him (even without Feanor around), that’s not a thing, but he still has this feeling that he should at any point try harder and maybe isn’t doing enough), and will try more to be appealing and thus desired more instead. Which Melkor and co find really funny.

.

**If Melkor tries to coerce them into torturing each other** (which he also of course would),

Feanor completely and universally refuses regardless of consequence - he considers this a) a ‘don’t negotiation with terrorists’ thing, and b) that Melkor has the power to do whatever he wants in Angband at any time, so if he’s threatening something he could also just do that thing the next minute if he felt like it, and will probably do any given terrible thing at some point anyway. 

So giving in vs refusing doesn’t really change anything on that end, but giving in would give Melkor the power to make _Feanor_  do things, which he generally _can’t_  do. And if he starts giving in then that opens the way for all sorts of games and coercions and being put to these choices and various awful things in them, while if he just refuses then that closes all that off.

Maitimo knows Feanor feels this way, and will therefore _also_  refuse, on his end. This works fine if the threat is torturing Feanor (since he knows Feanor prefers that), or torturing _him_  (since _he_  prefers that). If it’s torturing other prisoners he’ll keep the refusal but will feel incredibly guilty. (Also he does find the refusing _hard_ , since he doesn’t usually do that.) (If(/when) Feanor finds out about this he’ll try to issue Maitimo his permission to agree in that case, at which point Maitimo will. At which point of course he’ll keep having to torture Feanor, which stacks him generally not being so great with torturing others _with_ all the things re Feanor.)

[#silmarillion](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/silmarillion) [#angband](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/angband) [#maedhros](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/maedhros) [#feanor](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/feanor) [#melkor](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/melkor) [#torture](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/torture) [#you do it](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/you-do-it) [#and taken to sacred service](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-taken-to-sacred-service) [#argh writing this is not working good](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/argh-writing-this-is-not-working-good)


	4. dark fosterage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://findundergrounddragoutofwater.tumblr.com/post/184863016829/dark-au-where-finwe-was-concernedunhappy-about)

dark au where Finwe was concerned/unhappy about the strife between his two eldest sons and decided that a good idea for addressing this was to make them switch eldest children.

Feanor basically considers Findekano not worth his notice - might snap at him if he sees him or say unpleasant things in or out of his hearing but otherwise basically ignores him. Which unfortunately ends up hitting Findekano even harder than average - he’s generally very eager to please and takes both approval and rejection hard. 

Fingolfin systematically and dispassionately uses Maitimo to take out his grievances with his House. (Which is to say, whips him.) Maitimo absolutely will not tell anyone about this or let anyone know, because he doesn’t want to make things worse between the Houses and he knows his father will react badly, and also he’s worried that someone will then take this out on Findekano. Findekano knows but Maitimo absolutely made him promise to also not tell anyone else.

Maitimo knows his father expects him to represent them well, to not do things his father would consider giving in (he is expected to generally respect and obey was is considered appropriate; that’s part of what is entailed in switching children and his father wouldn’t want him to defy Finwe that way and reflect badly on them). Findekano knows his father also expects him to conduct himself as befits the House, and wouldn’t come to his defense, would think Findekano is making too much out of something he should not if he complained.

Findekano won’t generally talk to anyone else about how this is for him, because he considers himself better off than Maitimo and feels guilty for this, and doesn’t want to complain for himself when he’s not being hurt as much.

(This one might break later on, possibly with Maitimo’s help, so Findekano can get support from his siblings. This might lead to Findekano being able to convince Maitimo to also get support from someone.)


	5. sub!Feanor in a corporal punishment d/s verse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr 1](https://findundergrounddragoutofwater.tumblr.com/post/185080402654/so-wanting-corporal-punishment-stuff-with-feanor), [on tumblr 2](https://findundergrounddragoutofwater.tumblr.com/post/185081002809/also-now-that-ive-figured-out-a-setup-for-it-i)

So wanting corporal punishment stuff with Feanor ended up with me thinking about [a thing that didn’t quite fit the original thing I wanted but] a sub Feanor in a corporal punishment d/s au, who is a) absolutely not going to try hiding that he’s a sub, b) definitely does not behave the way this society thinks subs should. (So, c), well). 

(I have this idea for Feanor in corporal punishment verses where he pretty much resolves that they don’t get to influence him so he is never going to change his behavior in response to that particular um, incentive. I don’t think this one quite does that, but).

And then today ended up thinking about when he then has kids and gets all sorts of incensed (and at least sometimes acts on this) when things happen with _them_. (Which I think some of them can have different feelings about since some of them are pretty different from him in ways and have different attitudes to some stuff.)

 

(brain (trying to sort sons): ok this gets kind of weird for me if some of the kids aren’t subs? (Also before was having issues around the half-brothers). So maybe d/s verse not ideal for thing but. Then like - well, they’re all sons, right, that’s a thing, they can all be subs if I say. (Then: maybe this is using that verse thing where women-dom and male-sub are how it usually goes? Oh and maybe combine with my idea where it’s subs who are expected to rule, to fit like, the Silm stuff? (I mean, not great gender things with combining those ideas but Silm kind of already just has that problem). 

*find gets sniped by worldbuilding, no one is surprised*)

[#silmarillion](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/silmarillion) [#ds aus](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/ds-aus) [#corporal punishment](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/corporal-punishment) [#argh I now feel like I can't use the acronym anymore bc people associate it wrong](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/argh-I-now%C2%A0feel-like-I-can%27t-use-the-acronym-anymore-bc-people-associate-it-wrong) [#feanor](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/feanor) [#n!f](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/n%21f) [#worldbuilding](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/worldbuilding) [#child abuse cw](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/child-abuse-cw) [#I write](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-write)

 

 

Also now that I’ve figured out a setup for it I keep thinking of like, Nolo is totally the Perfect Sub and Feanor hates him _so much_ …

[#I think ara is like - quieter? also also younger so feanor feels him less like a super rival](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-think-ara-is-like---quieter%3F-also-also-younger-so-feanor-feels-him-less-like-a%C2%A0super-rival)[#ds aus](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/ds-aus)[#silmarillion](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/silmarillion)[#feanor](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/feanor)[#nolofinwe](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/nolofinwe)[#I write](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-write)[#n!f](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/n%21f) 


	6. dark!Feanor, Curufin, and Celebrimbor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr 1](https://findundergrounddragoutofwater.tumblr.com/post/185096558264/me-trying-to-remember-what-id-been-thinking), [tumblr 2](https://findundergrounddragoutofwater.tumblr.com/post/185112737224/findundergrounddragoutofwater-me-trying-to)

Me: trying to remember what I’d been thinking about for a particular corporal punishment genre story desire. Curufin and Tyelp? Feanor and Curufin?

Brain: new thought, dark!Feanor thing where he tells Curufin, you handle your son or I’ll do it.

[#thanks brain](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/thanks-brain) [#you do it or I'll do it](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/you-do-it-or-I%27ll-do-it) [#silmarillion](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/silmarillion) [#corporal punishment](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/corporal-punishment) [#impact stuff](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/impact-stuff) [#discipline genre](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/discipline-genre) [#dark!feanor](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/dark%21feanor) [#celebrimbor](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/celebrimbor) [#curufin](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/curufin) [#n!f](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/n%21f) [#I write](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-write) [#child abuse cw](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/child-abuse-cw)

 

dark!Feanor in Valinor was (abusive but they don’t have the concept for that…) strict, harsh. But it _was_ Valinor. 

Now they’re in Endore and Feanor has held his brother at swordpoint, sworn a murder oath and demanded it of them, cut people down with a sword, stranded half their host in Valinor because he thought they weren’t loyal enough. Curufin is still scared for Maitimo, who’s defied Feanor so openly and extremely. Curufin scared for Tyelp, wanting and trying to keep him away, telling him to try to stay far from his grandfather for now, try not to do anything that might set him off…

[#child abuse](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/child-abuse) [#dark!feanor](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/dark%21feanor) [#n!f](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/n%21f) [#positive dynamics in negative dynamics](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/positive-dynamics-in-negative-dynamics) [#curufin](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/curufin) [#celebrimbor](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/celebrimbor) [#I write](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-write)


	7. Sauron/Maedhros marriage bond - agreement, which is not consent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://findundergrounddragoutofwater.tumblr.com/post/186372586664/so-thinking-again-about-maitimo-having-a-marriage)

So thinking again about Maitimo having a marriage bond with Sauron.

And - this one is a version where elves who have sex they agree to get marriage bonded and elves who someone attempts to have sex they did not agree to with die. (’Agree to’ is the operative word here; ‘consent’ is not the word).

Sauron has decided he wants Maitimo. In all the ways, not just the workarounds he already has and uses.

Here Sauron can’t personally rape any elves (in the one particular way) unless he’s fine with this killing them (which - plenty of people think is better than not that at this point…). But, he can do very much a lot of other things. (Including in fact sexually - the constraint is narrower than that, there’s what he can’t do but there’s a lot that leaves).

And he tells Maitimo, he’d be an attentive husband. Very attentive. He’s not promising any sort of monogamy, but he’s promising - basically primaryhood, a lot of time and effort and personal attention (that then can’t go to anyone else…).

And he drags prisoners in front of Maitimo and tortures them and rapes them in all the ways he can and reminds Maitimo of what’s on the table.

 

And Maitimo - he’s basically given up hope, in as much as he ever had it, that anyone is going to rescue him. That there’s any chance of that. At best he’s going to die, and then - he’s Doomed, they’ve been told they will spend Ages in the Halls, if not eternity.

So - it doesn’t matter what happens to him them, does it. What he does. If his fate is to be here and then in the Halls (Or the Eternal Darkness). It doesn’t even matter if he agrees to what Sauron is offering, because he will never see anyone again and there is nothing else he can or will be doing.

He agrees.

 

(…That’s why he told Fingon to kill him in this version, isn’t it. He already thinks of it as his only possible fate, and he doesn’t want Fingon to [have to] see first.)

 

And then of course he is rescued.  

(And what can he _say._ Everyone knows it couldn’t have happened by force, that he had to have agreed to it. (Maybe Sauron made him beg, even, in the end, to say he wanted it over and over. And he’d done it, hadn’t he). What can he say.)

[#silmarillion](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/silmarillion) [#maedhros](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/maedhros) [#sauron](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/sauron) [#rape cw](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/rape-cw) [#bonds](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/bonds) [#torture](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/torture) [#victim blaming](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/victim-blaming) [#mai2](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/mai2) [#n!f](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/n%21f) [#angband](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/angband) [#I write](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-write) [#you do it to yourself](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/you-do-it-to-yourself) [#thangorodrim](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/thangorodrim) [#yes I am totally borrowing the primary thing. I'm into it so there](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/yes-I-am%C2%A0totally-borrowing-the-primary-thing.-I%27m-into-it-so-there)


	8. Feanorians, Oath, and Elu Thingol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://findundergrounddragoutofwater.tumblr.com/post/186419090854/so-i-recently-ran-into-this-great-fic-in-which)

So I recently ran into [this great fic](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F17979869&t=NzZkMzhkZjg3MTNhNTIwZTQyZjIxMDM0YjAyZDYwYzJhYTJkMWM4NCx0NUJFRWpxdg%3D%3D&b=t%3AXGOlSBwXAM6lsFZZ4cLiew&p=https%3A%2F%2Ffindundergrounddragoutofwater.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F186419090854%2Fso-i-recently-ran-into-this-great-fic-in-which&m=1) in which Maedhros um, offers himself to Thingol for the Silmaril. 

Which also has a great author’s note in which the idea of other Feanorians doing this themselves comes up.

So now I have Ideas.

-

**Idea 1: Maglor.**

He has, in fact, had sex before. He’s considered very good at it. He hasn’t, of course, done _this_ before.

But he is a _performer_. He knows his way with words and with his body, he knows how to be seductive and enthralling. 

Which he is going to deploy, even if he fears, on some level, that he doesn’t really _get_  it, that he’s walking into this without _knowing_  properly what it means. (He’s seen how Maitimo shivers at night…)

But he’s seen how Maitimo shivers at night, and if he has anything to say about it Maitimo is not going to be the one walking into this. So he walks.

-

**Idea 2: Curufin**

Maitimo’s plan is just not going to work. Thingol just doesn’t actually _want_  him that much. Won’t consider him enough of an opportunity.

But him - he knows how Thingol thinks of anyone who might be or have been a danger to Luthien. He knows what Thingol thinks about him. Him - Thingol might just want him enough.

_He_ isn’t seductive. Hasn’t ever been his skillset. But he looks like Feanor. He has that. (Thingol is still furious at the Kinslaying at Alqualonde; Thingol banned Quenya). And Thingol definitely _hates him enough_.

-

(fun thought for both of them - depending on how the oath works, as soon as they _think_  of the idea, they can’t actually not do it anymore, because now they know about it as a way to secure the Silmaril, and it’s a potentially  _better_  way than others they might have, and so they can’t actually _not act_.)

-

**Idea 3: [Whatever subset of] all of them**

Thingol decides that actually he wants all of them, and, well, they can’t in fact refuse, can they.

(I can run into a problem here because if Maitimo tries and then Thingol decides this, Maitimo is going to feel horrible (er, horrible in a way I personally am not into). But, thought of how to make it work for me -

So, they think of the idea of the offer for the Silmaril, at which point they have to do it. Maitimo is determined to try _first_ , since if that works it’ll be only him. 

It doesn’t work.

And well. They can’t, in fact, refuse. So.


	9. considering if the plot happens in some recent verses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr 1](https://findundergrounddragoutofwater.tumblr.com/post/186795731029/so-i-was-like-ok-so-in-all-these-new-valinor), [on tumblr 2](https://findundergrounddragoutofwater.tumblr.com/post/186795846004/with-respect-to-and-enter-so-on-one-hand-if)

So I was like ‘ok, so in all these new Valinor verses I have, does the plot ever happen’.

Which - ended up giving me interesting thoughts about _and enter_ (the one with _put my foot_ ) but um, really just doesn’t make sense at all for the one with What Goes Around.

Me: Maybe having the entire Noldor royal family running around tying each other up and fucking each other all the time gives the Valar better ideas about security and Melkor just never gets to break out.

[#Melkor: I will super behave I promise. Valar: do you know what we've seen Noldor get up to after saying that](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Melkor%3A-I-will-super-behave-I-promise.-Valar%3A-do-you-know-what-we%27ve-seen-Noldor-get-up-to%C2%A0after-saying-that) [#silmarillion](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/silmarillion) [#what goes around comes (around)](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/what-goes-around-comes-%28around%29) [#and enter](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-enter) [#I write](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-write) [#my writing](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/my-writing) [#melkor](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/melkor) [#has comment](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/has-comment)

 

* * *

(with respect to _and enter_  -

So on one hand if Melkor starts spreading hidden rumors or whatever that Nolo is plotting something with respect to Feanor, this will go really badly for poor Nolo, oh no.

On the other hand, the converse of that is like,

_Rumors or whatever_ : Nolo, Feanor is plotting stuff about you

_Nolofinwe_ : no, when Feanor plots things about me he just calls me into his bedroom and does them. It’s really not even a bit subtle.)

[#and enter](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-enter) [#silmarillion](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/silmarillion) [#rape cw](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/rape-cw) [#fingolfin](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/fingolfin) [#feanor](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/feanor) [#I write](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-write) [#my writing](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/my-writing)


	10. protective d/s au Feanor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (from discord, 8/5/19)

So I was reading someone else's d/s verse thing and thought of d/s au Feanor and Nolo again. And since I'm writing a 'Feanor is made to cooperate by threats to Feanorians' ficlet, promptly thought of that  
but that doesn't really make sense with the feanorians in this context  
so brain was like 'threats to Nolo?'  
  
(which, I think could like work, even if Feanor doesn't like him?)  
and then like, with a few more thought jumps ended up trying to plan a scenario where someone like, is trying to punish smol sub Nolo for something he didn't do or something and Feanor like, jumps them

still want to figure out the original thought though

{---}

Also having more protective scenario desires  
Maybe they're in a d/s verse boarding school or something

smol Nolo: accidentally did something, is really scared of consequences  
Feanor: go hide in your room, I'll tell them I did it

Nolo: ...are you sure?  
Feanor: absolutely. And they will totally believe me because of the amount of things I totally did do

School: no going out at night or you'll be punished when you come back  
Feanor: It's good to know I can go out whenever I want

Class: everyone hand in your homework  
Feanor: I didn't do it  
Class: ...Feanor you are a genius you totally know this why didn't you just do your hw  
Feanor: I was busy  
School: ack someone set the science lab on fire  
Feanor: it was me  
School: where did a bunch of pieces of the fence go  
Feanor: I needed metal for a project

School: ack a flood  
Feanor: I was trying to figure out how plumbing worked

but yeah so the school will 100% believe that Feanor did whatever it was Nolo actually did

{---}

oh, my other idea involves a dark!Nolo who's a dom, a sub!Ara, and Feanor trying to protect Ara

{---}

(oh, forgot to say, the jumps-them idea formation also came with the idea of Feanor ending up officially being considered a switch of the sort in my one other d/s verse (even though he's not one) which I am now very happy with)


	11. Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even shorter things. (Tags like #silmarillion are not copied over; tags that are more meaning-carrying here are). (Then this changed, now it tends to be all tags).

[April 17 2019](https://findundergrounddragoutofwater.tumblr.com/post/184263919954/weird-silvergifting-ideas-ds-au)

**weird silvergifting ideas (d/s au)**

s/s relationship in which sub (and usually sadist) Sauron’s dom has been arrested and extradited. Searching for what to do with himself, he runs into and develops a crush on tyelpe. Problem (among many): tyelpe is a sub.

* * *

[May 6 2019](https://findundergrounddragoutofwater.tumblr.com/post/184684619394/so-apparently-my-brain-is-now-just-intointerested)

So apparently my brain is now just into/interested in some weird dynamic where like, Sauron has Tyelpe and likes him etc but also Melkor is around (and pretty terrible as well as terrifying) but Sauron does like Tyelpe and doesn’t want him hurt by Melkor and there’s various dynamics and things around this.

[#inside negative dynamics](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/inside-negative-dynamics) [#multidynamic](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/multidynamic)

* * *

[May 6 2019](https://findundergrounddragoutofwater.tumblr.com/post/184685627124/my-brain-but-how-about-if-maitimo-back-in)

My brain: but how about if Maitimo, back in Valinor, sees/finds out about Sauron torturing Tyelpe and goes to sneak through some way to Middle Earth (which he knows about for Reasons) to try and distract Sauron

#this started as thinking again about version where they end up with Sauron together and Maitimo's been all along and then #and taken to sacred service

* * *

[May 28 2019](https://findundergrounddragoutofwater.tumblr.com/post/185217869259/maitimo-sitting-or-kneeling-by-saurons-throne)

Maitimo sitting or kneeling by Sauron’s throne. Sometimes Sauron runs a hand through his hair, or holds out his hand for Maitimo to kiss.

(Sometimes the hand in his hair stings, sometimes Sauron’s fingers burn his lips.)

[#angband](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/angband) [#n!f](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/n%21f) [#maedhros](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/maedhros) [#sauron](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/sauron) [#silmarillion](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/silmarillion) [#torture](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/torture) [#I write](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-write) [#and taken to sacred service](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-taken-to-sacred-service)

 


End file.
